whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2006
Events January * January 16: Books released: ** Wild Blood (TWP) ** Iron Heroes Bestiary (IH) ** Bloodlines: The Legendary (VTR) ** Legacies: The Sublime (MTAw) * January 30: Books released: ** Vampire: Prince of the City (VTR) ** Tome of Horrors III (NG) ** Blasphemies (WTF) ** World of Darkness: Armory (WOD) February * February 13: Books released: ** Requiem Chronicler's Guide (VTR) ** Exalted 2nd Edition T-Shirt L (Ex) ** Exalted 2nd Edition T-Shirt XL (Ex) ** Exalted 2nd Edition T-Shirt XXL (Ex) * February 27: Books released: ** Arcana Evolved Spell Treasury (AE) ** Guardians of the Veil (MTAw) * February 28: Books released: ** EverQuest II Spell Guide (EQ2) is released in ebook form on DriveThruRPG. March * March 20: Justin R. Achilli's last "real" day at White Wolf, and the last day he works in the game industry, ending an eleven-year run. At 9:45pm, he's still cleaning out his desk. It all fits into four boxes. * Books released: ** World of Darkness: Chicago - Three Shades of Night (WOD fiction) ** Exalted Second Edition (Ex) ** Exalted Second Edition Storytellers Companion (Ex) ** Exalted Second Edition Character Sheet Pad (Ex) April * April 3: Books released: ** World of Warcraft: Lands of Mystery (WoW) ** Exalted Second Edition Storytellers Screen (Ex) * April 10: Books released: ** Nights of Reckoning Booster Display (VTES) ** Nights of Reckoning Booster Pack (VTES) * April 17: Books released: ** Territories (WTF) ** Tome of the Watchtowers: A Guide to Paths (MTA) ** World of Darkness Storyteller Screen (WOD) ** World of Darkness Character Sheet Pad (WOD) ** Books of Sorcery Vol. 1: Wonders of the Lost Age (Ex) May * May 1: Books released: ** Bard's Gate (NG) ** Carthians (VTR) ** World of Darkness: Second Sight (WOD) * May 15: Books released: ** Secrets of the Ruined Temple (MTAw) ** Exalted: Setting, Substance and Secrets Value Pack (Ex) * May 29: Books released: ** Compass of Terrestrial Directions Vol. 1: The Scavenger Lands (Ex) June * June 14: Books released: ** Mythologies (VTR) ** Mage: Setting, Substance and Secrets Value Pack (MTAw) * June 28: Books released: ** Warcraft: Alliance Players Guide (WOD) ** Shadows of the UK (WOD) July * July 12: Books released: ** Skinchangers (WOD) ** Tales from the 13th Precinct (WOD) August * August 10: Books released: ** Rappan Athuk Reloaded (NG) ** Ptolus Rulebook (Ptolus) ** World of Darkness Dice (WOD) ** Promethean: The Created Rulebook (PTC) ** Promethean Pack (PTC) ** Promethean: The Created Dice (PTC) * An ad in the back of Promethean announces the next World of Darkness game: Changeling. * August 23: Books released: ** Circle of the Crone (VTR) ** The Great Pendragon Campaign (Pen) September * September 4: Books released: ** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 3rd Edition Booster Pack (VTES) ** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 3rd Edition Booster Display (VTES) ** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 3rd Edition Starter Display (VTES) ** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 3rd Edition Tzimisce Starter Deck (VTES) ** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 3rd Edition Malkavian Antitribu Starter Deck (VTES) ** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 3rd Edition Tremere Antitribu Starter Deck (VTES) ** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 3rd Edition Brujah Antitribu Starter Deck (VTES) ** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle 3rd Edition Player's Kit (VTES) * September 20: Books released: ** Book of Erotic Fantasy (S&S) ** Night of Dissolution (Ptolus) ** Lodges: The Splintered (WTF) October * October 4: Books released: ** Compass of Celestial Directions Vol. 1: The Blessed Isle (Exalted) * October 18: Books released: ** World of Darkness: Shadows of Mexico (WOD) ** Vampire: Dark Influences (VTR) * October 31: The Imperfect Lotus, a PDF-only supplement to the upcoming Scroll of the Monk, is released. November * November 1: Books released: ** Pandora's Book (PTC) * November 11: White Wolf Publishing, Inc. and CCP hf. announce a merger between the two companies. http://www.white-wolf.com/index.php?line=news&articleid=629 * November 15: Books released: ** Horde Player's Guide (WOW) ** Tome of the Mysteries (MTAw) ** Scroll of the Monk (Ex) * November 27: Brad Butkovich tenders his two-week notice to White Wolf after 12 years. * November 28: Books released: ** Long Live the King (Merchandise) ** The Pure (WTF) ** Strange Alchemies (PTC) December * December 8: Brad Butkovich's final day at White Wolf.